randomness of beyblade
by driger1996
Summary: tala, ray, bryan, ian, kenny, raul and kai all go random in this story. be prepaired for major comidy and funny randomness as we see tala atempt a spelling bee and science prodject with his unfair teacher ray or mr Kon. just for fun


Disclaimer: I don't own any of there characters or comic words in this fic.

This is the work of drigger1996 and black-ice-demon-1996

(in school)

Tala: id of been a lot better off if I'd of studied a lot more when I was growing up, you know. But you know the things that went seriously wrong was when they started the spelling bee. Because up until that day I was an idiot but no one knew about it, you know. And the spelling bee day popping up.

Ray: alright kids up against the wall. Its time for public humiliation.

Tala: spell a word wrong, sit down in front of your friends. that's good for little egos huh, hey look at me im a moron. I wasn't even close. I was using numbers and stuff. that's why I admired that kid who spelt it wrong on purpose . He knew he wasn't going to win so what was the point of standing there for 3 hours.

"k-a-t im out of hear" then as he walks past you he says "I know there's two t's"

I remembered my teacher asked me…

Ray: tala what's the I before e rule.

Tala: I before e….. always

Ray: what are you an idiot tala?

Tala: apparently, so he explains it.

Ray: its I before e except after c, like on week ends and holidays and all threw out may and you'll always be wrong **no matter what you say.**

**Tala: oh that's a hard rule….. that's a tough rule. Plurals where hard too. He asked me…**

**Ray: tala, how do you make a word a plural?**

**Tala: you put an s at the end of it….**

**Ray: when?**

**Tala: on weekends and holidays. **

**Ray: no tala no let me show ya**

**Tala: so he asked the smartest kid in class who new everything, Kenny. **

**Ray: Kenny, what's the plural for an ox?**

**Kenny: oxen the farmer used his oxen. **

**Ray: tala?**

**Tala: what *laughing***

**Ray: whats the plural for a box?**

**Tala: boxen, I bought a boxen of donuts. **

**Ray: no, no tala no. lets try another one, Kenny whats the plural for goose?**

**Kenny: geese, I saw a flock of geese, **

**Ray: tala?**

**Tala: *on the floor laughing* what?**

**Ray: whats the plural for a moose?**

**Tala: moosen, I saw a herd of moosen. There was many of them many much moosen, out in the woods, in the woods and the eatin and the eating is in. **

**Ray: tala what the hell are you talking about?**

**Tala: I don't know, I don't know. **

**Ray: what are you an imbecile tala?**

**Tala: imbaulin, **

**Ray: what are you speaking German now tala? **

**Tala: germain, germain Jackson, Jackson five, titio. **

**Ray: tala what the hell are you talking about?**

**Tala: I don't know, I don't know, really. **

**(scene skip)**

**Tala: I think the worse day was when the science project was due, that was fun waking up that morning huh? Your head would pop off the pillow. ' oh no, that's due today' I had nine months to do it and I didn't nothing. Only a card board box, a boxen! And show up your scared because you don't have anything and you find out all the others kids…. There parents made them for them. I hated that. One kid who didn't even know how to do his own shoe laces up and he brought in a volcano, I mean a volcano. How did he swing that. I didn't know what to do for my project so I brought in a paper cup with some dirt in it, hoping he'd walk past me knowing I was an idiot. Just as long as I was holding something…. Lalalalala…. **

**Ray: what do you have there tala?**

**Tala: it's a cup of dirt. Just put an f on there and let me go home. **

**Ray: well explain it. **

**Tala: it's a cup…. With dirt in it. I call it cup of dirt. You should move on now, move on down the line. **

**So she went to this one kid, the kid in my class that did the same one every year witch was a solar system made out of balls and cloths hanger's, hey your breaking some new ground there idiot. **

**Ian: the big yellow ones the sun. the big yellow ones the sun!**

**Ray: what about the other ones….**

**Ian: the yellow ones the sun… the yellow ones the…**

**Ray: WE KNOW!**

**(new scene)**

**Tala to ray: hey ray can I ask you a question?**

**Ray: sure!**

**Tala: you know Mariah up stairs**

**Ray: yeah…**

**Tala: she's Chinese and your Chinese are you two related?**

**Ray: what tala! Im not related to a fluff ball…. I FIND THAT RACIST! What are you saying huh? What we all look he same to you?**

**Tala: no**

**Ray: huh?**

**Tala: NO geeze im sorry. **

**Ray: I should say so, you have to be careful when talking about race. **

**Tala: well what about you. **

**Ray: huh?**

**Tala: what about that fighting school you go two huh?**

**Ray: what about it?**

**Tala: could someone like me go there**

**Ray: no we don't want people like you there…**

**Tala: see now don't you think that's a little racist….**

**Ray: well I guess your right.**

**Tala: everyone's a little bit racist. **

**Ray: I know, what about the jokes. **

**Tala: no one laughs at them because of what they say. They laugh because there biased on truth.**

**Ray: oh oh oh stop me if you've herd this one. There a plain going down and theres a preist a rabbi and a..**

**Tala: BLACK GUY**

**Ray: yeah**

**Eddie: ray! What you talking about**

**Ray: errrr….**

**Eddie: you where telling a black joke went you?**

**Ray: erm yeah**

**Tala: but everyone tells black jokes. **

**Eddie: I don't. **

**Tala: of course you don't you black but I bet you tell polish jokes right?**

**Eddie: of course I do. Those stupid polish people**

**Tala: whats a little bit racist. **

**Eddie: yeah your right. **

**Ray: Jesus Christ. **

**Eddie: now there was a good black guy **

**Tala: who?**

**Eddie: Jesus Christ. **

**Ray: Eddie Jesus was white. **

**Eddie: no he was black**

**Ray: no he was white. **

**Eddie: but im pretty sure. **

**Tala: GUYS GUYS GUYS! Jesus was Jewish…..**

**All: *laugh***

**Raul: hey guys what you laughing about?**

**Tala: racism. **

**Raul: cool **

**Matilda: raul! You get hear now.! You-take-a-recycle-a-bird. **

**Tala: whats that mean. **

**Raul: erm recycle. **

**All: *laugh***

**Raul: HEY DON'T LAUGH AT HER how many languages do you speak?**

**Ray: oh come off it raul!**

**Tala: everyone's racist**

**Ray: stop saying that. **

**Matilda: I know you didn't mean it but calling me names isn't nice. **

**Raul: sorry. **

**All: *EVERYONES A LITTLE RACIST**

**(NEXT SCENE)**

**Tala: bryan. Im gonna call ray. **

**Bryan: errrr..**

**Call **

**Tala: hey. **

**Ray: hey, im our right now, so I cant speak to you right now so leave your message after the….ARGGHHH Mariah what are you doing! Kevin put that down!**

**Tala: hey ray this is tala**

**Voice mail: you have reached the voice mail system **

**Tala: urggggg**

**Voice: to save a message press 1**

**Tala: Jesus. **

**Voice: to page this number press 5**

**Tala: come on!**

**Voice: to finish the massage click the cancel button. **

**Tala: really… jesus I was just gonna keep talking until he decided to check his voice mail. **

**Voice: to mark this message as important press 9**

**Tala: I will stab you computer phone lady!**

**Voice: to send this message to more than one person press 11**

**Tala: THERE IS NO 11 YOU *BEEP* WHORE**

**Ray: *pics up* oooooh language**

**Mariah….. REY REI! **

***HANGS UP***

**(A/N OKAY THIS IS RANDOM SO REVIEW!)**


End file.
